


Someday

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Reaper War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is a Spec Recs treat, the request was for something post-Reaper war. This is a romantic little one-shot about Vega and Shepard finally expressing their feelings for each other.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauraEMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraEMoriarty/gifts).



The rebuilt Citadel was a glorious sight to behold. Everything was somehow sleeker, shinier and even more luxurious than before. The Presidium had exotic plants from across the Milky Way with raised walkways that cut through the gardens. In the center was a huge pool that wound its way throughout the grounds. James Vega stood atop the balcony of the new Purgatory holding a drink in his hand and contemplating just how much money had gone into restoring and upgrading the station. As he watched the ebb and flow of the people exploring and milling about, he took a sip from his glass and leaned against the railing. It certainly wasn't anything like how the Citadel was before the war. Shops and kiosks with neon signs sent flashes of garishly colored light across the immaculately tended foliage.

He glanced at his omni-tool and realized it was time to head downstairs. He finished his drink, the last few gulps burning his throat on the way down and he paid off his bar tab to a rather disinterested asari. He left the bar and made his way through the winding tunnels and pathways to a small set of chairs that were even spaced in a row in front of the pool. As if on cue, he stopped her wandering towards him. Her thick red hair was longer now and her battle scars that used to be seered across her neck and shoulders were beginning to fade. She waved at him warmly and he stood up to greet her. 

"Looking good, Lola." He said as he held out his hand.

"A handshake? Since when were you so damn formal, Vega." She brushed his arm away and wrapped him up in a hug. He laughed and embraced her tightly. 

"I heard you were back to work again so I didn't know if you were back to technically being my CO again." He led her over to a couple chairs and they sat across from each other.

"Only part time, and only occasionally if the Alliance is really in a bind. Otherwise I pretty much just spend my days at the pool or picking fight at Purgatory. Don't worry, you won't be serving under me again any time soon." She smirked at him despite her words of reassurance.

"Well shit, I'll miss serving under you." He said flirtatiously. "No better place to be." 

"You're the worst." She said chiding him as she rolled her eyes. "I haven't even stripped down to my bathing suit yet and you're already laying on the charm." 

"I can't let myself be that obvious, Lola." He peeled off his shirt and pants and was down to a rather small pair of swim trunks. 

Shepard caught herself staring and looked away as gracefully as she could. He really wasn't leaving much to the imagination. Vega already noticed the way she quickly averted her gaze and he gave her a smug little grin. She dispensed with her own clothes and before he could get a good look at her she took a running start and propelled herself into the water.

Vega followed after her swimming quickly to catch up with her. He was impressed with how she hadn't seemed to have lost any of her strength in her semi-retirement. He swam up behind her and grabbed her by the ankle. She splashed wildly trying to escape but his other hand quickly latched on to one of her wrists. He let go of her leg and gave her arm a tug. She cursed at him but allowed him to pull her in.

"You're still a strong swimmer but your hand-to-hand combat is getting rusty, Commander." He leaned into that last word reminding her of her title. "You better be careful or they might demote you." 

"Fuck off Vega," She said as she shoved him hard against the chest. He lost his balance and flailed for a brief moment trying to remain upright. Shepard dipped under the water and grabbed at the back of his knee forcing him under. They wrestled under the water for a moment before both of them came back up for air. 

"Alright, alright, you still got it. You still fight dirty too." Vega laughed and she folded her arms across her chest pretending to be insulted.

"I would never!" She shot back sarcastically. The two of them smiled at each other and finally settled on swimming a couple laps together across the length of the pool. Their movements were almost perfectly synchronized despite their obvious difference in size. 

The two of them hadn't exchanged anymore teasing words, they just swam together enjoying each other's company. The water was warm and the bright artificial lights of the Citadel almost fooled them into thinking they were back on a nice tropical paradise on Earth. If tropical paradises had flashing neon lights and oddly smelling alien plant-life that is.

They exited the water and Shepard grabbed a couple towels from a bin on near their chairs. She tossed one to Vega and wrapped one around herself briefly, before laying it down on the chair. It was the first time Vega had gotten a really good look at her. 

"Your scars are healing nicely." He said quietly, hoping she wouldn't be offended by him saying so.

"And here I would have thought you'd like a woman covered in battle-scars." Shepard looked down at her body inspecting her arms and her stomach where the worst scarring had taken place. "Thank you, though." She said shyly.

"You're welcome. And I'm just glad you're healing, the Crucible really did a number on you." He sounded concerned and looked away not wanting to meet her gaze. "You know we all worried about you a lot after that. We still do. I mean, I do." He swallowed the rest of his words hoping he wasn't making a fool out of himself.

"You know I hate having people worry about me." She said gruffly. She had never known a family and never grown up with a support system. It was still unfamiliar to her to have someone care about her so openly. 

Vega nodded and sat down next to her. He touched her back gently and she leaned against him. She was better with actions than with words. She really appreciated just how much he cared for her. She turned to look at him and he did the same. He reached up letting his thumb trace across the scars on her face. 

More than anything he wanted to kiss her. He had wanted to kiss her since they were back on the Normandy but he was never one to fraternize. Now the way she looked at him, it was almost too much to handle. He took a deep breath and stood up with his back to her now. Despite her obvious cues he still was afraid to cross that line despite his desperation to. Shepard stood up and touched his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked calmly. 

"I just...I'd hate to fuck things up between us, Lola. You were the best CO I ever had, and you've been a good friend to me too, you know? I wouldn't want to lose that just because I can't keep it in my pants." He usually felt more shy about sharing his feelings so openly but he hated the thought of her assuming he didn't want her when every single part of him did.

"I never thought I'd say this but you think too much, Vega." She laughed and took his hand and led him down a narrow walkway nestled between two large trees from Earth. She felt it was a fitting location. "No matter what, you're still my friend first before anything else. And you'll never have another CO as good as me." She said arrogantly. Her eyes flashed at him and he stood in front of her with a sly smile. 

"You're damn right I won't." Vega pressed her against the railing of the walkway before cupping her face in his hands and closing his eyes to kiss her. His heart pounded as he finally allowed himself to give in to her. Her lips were warm and soft against his and he devoured them greedily. Shepard's hands stroked the back of his neck and wound their way across his shoulder blades. Shepard held him close as their kisses grew more urgent, more lustful. She had always hoped that someday one of them would finally gather up the courage to show the other how they felt. She was just glad that "someday" was finally here.

Shepard broke off their kiss and looked at him longingly. "You want to come back to my place for a bit? I doubt they'd really appreciate me tearing off your swimsuit in the middle of the Presidium." 

"That sounds like a good idea." He said in a lower tone than before. "And we should go quickly before I think about doing the same to you." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to their chairs. He held her in one arm and grabbed their clothes with the other. "You just point the way, Lola."


End file.
